The Blackest of them all
by The Terra
Summary: What would have happened if the Undertaker had married Stephanie. Things are getting better, or are they??*Updated, 10, 11,12 added
1. The Plan

Vince McMahon leaned back in his chair as he watched a monitor backstage at WWF Raw

Vince McMahon leaned back in his chair as he watched a monitor backstage at WWF Raw. He smiled as he saw the Ministry of Darkness appear on the top of the ramp, carrying his daughter, Stephanie, dressed entirely in black, and strapped to a large black symbol. He watched as she panicked, but did not move. 'Don't panic, Steph,' Vince thought. So far his plan was coming along perfectly, The Undertaker would attempt to marry her in a dark wedding ceremony, Shamrock and Big Show would be sent out and 'defeated', which would probably bring out Mr McMahon's rival – Stone Cold Steve Austin. 

He sat back and watched as the vows started, and could hear Stephanie screaming no to them. Shamrock came out as planned, with a baseball bat, and got taken out. Big Show came out and got annihilated, when the sound of breaking glass came over the titantron. Austin ran and did a baseball slide into the ring, beating on Mideon, when suddenly Edge, Christian , Gangrel and Viscera came up behind him, beating him with a steel chair, and throwing punches at him till he lost consciousness. 

Vince sat upright, and watched as The Undertaker finished the vows, and kissed Stephanie, before taking what looked like a rag, and held it over her nose and mouth. She breathed in whatever was on the rag, losing consciousness immediately, and the Undertaker slowly unbound her limp body from the symbol, and carried her up the ramp, surrounded by his followers, who stopped anyone who tried to interfere.


	2. When things go wrong

Stephanie woke up in a cold, dark room, to find herself lying on a roughly made bed on the floor

Stephanie woke up in a cold, dark room, to find herself lying on a roughly made bed on the floor. She sat up, and looked around. She seemed to be in a dungeon, but it was too dark for her to see anything.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy, and collapsed back into the pile of blankets on the floor that she called a bed, closing her eyes.

10 minutes later, she was shaken, and dragged to her feet by Gangrel.

"The Lord of Darkness wants to see you," he said, bowing at her. Stephanie looked at him cautiously, before following him out of the cell, and up a long flight of stairs, into a hall, where food was set up on a table.

"Ahhh… Stephanie, you have finally woken from your sleep," The Undertaker's deep voice echoed through the hall, and he motioned for her to sit down, pulling a chair out for her. At first she hesitated, but then she felt Gangrel's strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her down. The Undertaker sat beside Stephanie, and poured a glass of red wine for her, then one for himself. 

Stephanie refused to drink the wine, and she felt The Undertaker place his hand under her chin, and tilted her head up to face him, and sending Gangrel out of the room.

"Stephanie, you do understand that you are now my wife, and the new Lady of Darkness?" He questioned.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice was filled with fear.

"Ahh, so many questions. You are in my castle, and you are my wife. Now be good and eat something, if you go along with me, you live well, but if you are bad, then, you will suffer." The Lord said. Stephanie shivered, it was cold in the castle. She sat back and refused to eat or drink, until he snapped his fingers, and Edge and Christian appeared. They grabbed her roughly, and dragged her back to the dungeon, and threw he in violently. She crawled over to the blankets and curled up underneath them, eventually falling asleep, a sharp pain in her head.


	3. Bad to Worse

Vince paced up and down the floor

Vince paced up and down the floor. He had just watched his daughter being kidnapped, and there was not a thing he could do about it. 

Shane burst in the door, with the Posse, Triple H and Chyna, and Test.

"Tell me that didn't just happed," Shane started, "Tell me that my baby sister did not just get married and kidnapped by the Undertaker. How could you let that happen, I thought you said everything was under control!"

"It was under control…. I didn't expect Austin to go down so easy….," Vince stammered

"Look, you two, this is all of our faults. We should have tried to stop him as well," Chyna said. Triple H nodded in agreement.

"Go home and get some sleep, Vince, Shane, you're gonna need it," Triple H added, and Vince pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.


	4. The good side of things

The Undertaker stared through the bars into his wife's cell, where Stephanie was lying unconscious in the heap of blankets on the floor

The Undertaker stared through the bars into his wife's cell, where Stephanie was lying unconscious in the heap of blankets on the floor. He looked at her, she had refused to eat for 9 days, and barely drank anything. He opened the cell door, and walked across the cell, kneeling beside her, placing a hand on her forehead. He could tell that she was dehydrated, and hungry. He couldn't believe how thin she had gotten; she was just skin and bones. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and shook her gently.

She let out a soft whimper of pain, as she had been handled roughly by the Ministry, while being escorted to and from the dining hall, thrown into her cell and beaten hard if she struggled. She drew back in shock and fear to see her husband beside her, and tried to hide. He stroked her cheek, and held his hand out to her.

"Are you ready to eat something, and join the ministry? Surely your father would have rescued you by now if he cared about you."

Stephanie nodded weakly. Her throat was too dry for her to talk, and she collapsed on the stairway. The Undertaker picked her up gently, and carried her upstairs, to his room, and lay her on his soft bed.

"Stay here," he whispered to her almost unconscious form, as he walked into the hallway, 

"It's time," he said to a figure outside the door.

A tall, strong man in a white coat walked in the door. He was a skilled doctor, and a recruit of the Undertaker. He examined a cut in her forehead, and the grazes on her arms, and checked to see how badly dehydrated she was, before leaving the room, and returning with a large bag of medical supplies.

He cleaned an area of her left arm, and gently pushed a butterfly needle into a vein, and attached the tube up to a bag of fluids. Then he cleaned the grazed patches on her arm, putting a bandage around the worst one, and put 4 stitches in the cut in her temple. She didn't even flinch. 

After the doctor left the room, the Undertaker placed a blanket over her, and let her sleep.


	5. Tempers go higher

Vince hung up his cell phone for about the 160th time that week

Vince hung up his cell phone for about the 160th time that week. His daughter had been missing 9 days, and soon to be 10. He was worried, as Linda came to try calm him down.

"Where the hell could he have taken her! We've looked everywhere." Vince yelled.

"Vince, calm down, we'll find her," Said Linda, who was obviously upset. Vince stormed out, slamming the door shut. Linda sighed. Things had been extremely tense over the last week, and it was getting worse. She walked out of the room, and went to find Shane, who was sitting at a desk, on his computer.

"Shane, do you want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Yeah, can I have a coffee, please?" Shane replied.

"Sure, it'll give me something to do," Linda said in a relived tone

"How's Dad taking things?" Shane asked without turning around.

"Badly, he just stormed out of the room when I tried to talk to him."

"Hmmm," was all Shane said.


	6. Cruel intentions

Stephanie woke up in a soft bed, and she tried to sit up a bit, only to feel a sharp pain in her ribs, which made her lay back down, and she rested her head on the pillow

Stephanie woke up in a soft bed, and she tried to sit up a bit, only to feel a sharp pain in her ribs, which made her lay back down, and she rested her head on the pillow.

She opened her eyes slowly to see a large room, and she was lying in a huge, comfortable bed. The room was decorated entirely in black, and it sent a chill down her spine. Her head was aching, and she raised her arm to trace the source of the pain, to find several stitches. She noticed the butterfly needle in her arm, and realized she felt a little better. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw The Undertaker enter the room. He sat beside her and placed his large hand on her forehead. She flinched, and tried to pull away, but it hurt too much, so when she felt him rest his hand on her forehead again, she lay still, and tensed up slightly.

"That's it, just lie there, you're hurt," She heard his rough voice say in a kind manner.

Stephanie relaxed visibly, and didn't move when he gently ran his hand over her sore ribs. She moaned weakly, and he stopped.

"Your ribs hurting you," He asked her, placing his hand on her forehead again, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah," Stephanie said in a hoarse whisper. Her throat was still very dry, and he could tell.

"I have to tell you something, and this will hurt you. Your father was the one who organized the Dark Wedding ceremony, and he was using you, so I actually married you anyway, to teach him a lesson."

Stephanie gasped, then thought for a minute.

"When is the next screening??" She asked.

"Tonight, Smackdown's right now. But there's Raw on Monday." He replied absently.

"I'm going to the Raw taping. I'm going as your wife," She whispered. Undertaker gasped, and looked at her.

"You want to?" he asked in surprise

"Sure, but if I'm going to live with you, what do I call you, you're my husband, I can't call you Undertaker." She continued, her voice almost failing her at the end.

The Undertaker picked a cup of water from the bedside table, and let her take a small sip.

"You can call me Mark. That's my name, but don't call me that in public. As for the Raw taping, you can go with me, if you're well enough," he said, "but I want you to try go to sleep, you have a slight fever." Mark kissed her forehead and left her for the night.


	7. The Devil's return

"Dad, you gotta go, it's getting late, you'll miss the taping for Raw," Shane yelled

"Dad, you gotta go, it's getting late, you'll miss the taping for Raw," Shane yelled.

"Fine by me," He yelled back. Linda walked in and shushed him.

"Look, you go to the taping, and resume the search when you get back, okay," she said, and pushed him to the limo, where Shane was waiting. Linda had promised to stay at home and watch out for them.

When the limo pulled up in front of the door, Shane thanked him and dragged his dad out. They made their way to the locker rooms they had been assigned. Vince turned on the monitor just as the show was starting. He let out a sigh, and lazed on the couch while his son organized things. Suddenly, he heard the music for the ministry of darkness, and wondered how dare they come back, after kidnapping his daughter.

The music played for five minutes without anything happening, so Vince and Shane went to the ring. Vince demanded the ministry to come out, and they still didn't.

"If you don't come to the ring, you are going to be fired. I will give you 5 minutes," Vince yelled. Shane stood behind him, and timed the 5 minutes.

"Right, you and the ministry are officially fired!" Vince said in a fierce voice.

"Woah, did you hear that, the whole Ministry of Darkness has been fired," commented JR, who was on announcer duty.

"But…but.. Mr McMahon, you can't do that..," Jerry Lawler, JR's partner started.

"He can do anything, he's the damn owner of the company," JR said.

Vince started to leave the ring, when suddenly the Ministry of Darkness' theme came over the Titan Tron once again. This time the Ministry came out and Vince's jaw almost hit the ground.


	8. Daddy's little girl

The Undertaker came down the ramp, in his usual long black cloak

The Undertaker came down the ramp, in his usual long black cloak. Stephanie was at his side, wearing a leather tank top, leather, and a leather jacket which touched the ground, like her husbands cloak. She had a small amount of silver eye shadow on, and her blue eyes were cold as she looked towards her father.

She walked up the steps after the Undertaker, and stepped between the ropes. The rest of the ministry climbed onto the apron, sliding under the ropes. Vince stared accusingly when The Undertaker snatched the microphone and handed it to Stephanie.

Vince went to grab another microphone, but an icy glare from his daughter stopped him.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to fire the Undertaker-My husband- and the rest of the Ministry, just because we didn't come out at YOUR demand." She started.

Vince gulped and nodded, eyeing the Ministry cautiously. "Well, that's not gonna happen, you're forgetting that I-and the Lord of Darkness-own a quarter of the business, so if your up to the challenge, send out one of your 'allied superstars', if they got the guts, to take on the Undertaker in a match. " Vince gave her a questioning look, and stepped back. 

"Okay….," he said uncertainly, "You got your match, right here tonight," his voice became more confident, and Shane backed up his dad with a menacing look. Stephanie laughed, and the Undertaker stepped beside her.

"Daddy, Shane, I haven't finished yet, I haven't told you the stipulations yet-," she said slowly, in a fake sweet voice. Shane and Vince looked at her, wishing she would just tell them straight out.

"The stipulation is…. A hell in the cell match….that will only end….," she paused, enjoying the suspense, "the match will only end, when the opponent is barely able to breathe, and as a punishment for being beaten, is being captured by the Ministry- a sentence to death. Oh, and your have to pick a diva to go into the cage with him, who will also be captured if defeated." She said. Vince stepped back in shock, surprised at the brutality of the match.

"Now," Stephanie said sweetly, "go find your two representatives."

Her dad almost ran to the back of the arena, and the Ministry exited the ring.


	9. Vinnie Mac's representitive

"Nice going, Steph," Mark said softly to her as she sat down beside him

"Nice going, Steph," Mark said softly to her as she sat down beside him.

"You think?" she asked as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She lay her head on his chest.

"Yeah, we'll have at least one prisoner, and you stopped us from getting our asses fired," he continued, stroking her hair gently. Stephanie sighed softly.

"I wonder if Dad found an opponent for you, you're on next, she said.

"Yeah, oh well, I'm going to get ready. The Lord shall not be disappointed."

"And, making their way to the ring, accompanied to the ring by the rest of the Ministry, the Lord and new Lady of Darkness." Lillian Garcia announced.

They walked into the arena as the cage came down, and Bradshaw held the door of the cage open for The Undertaker and Stephanie, who walked in willingly. The Ministry then positioned themselves outside the cell.

They waited for 10 minutes, and no one showed up. Suddenly, Triple H's theme came over the sound system. He came out, and Chyna was following behind him.

He looked the cage over before entering it, and The Undertaker stepped back, into a corner of the cell, allowing Hunter some space.

As the bell sounded, Undertaker slid into the ring and stepped up to Triple H. He rolled hid eyes back in his head, and said in a mocking voice:

"Let the games begin."

Triple H stepped back, looking nervous. 'Taker started the match by swinging his hand aimlessly at Triple H, missing, but he succeeded to annoy him, and The Undertaker got a fist to the face again and again. He didn't block any of the punches, but when Triple H was out of breath, and stopped for a minute, the Lord of Darkness closed his eyes, shook his head and grabbed his opponent, shoving him violently into the turnbuckle, which Stephanie had exposed. 

Triple h sunk down into the corner, and was taking quite a beating, when Chyna got into the ring, and tried to stop 'Taker. He grabbed her by her throat, and chokeslammed her over the top rope onto the concrete. She landed with a sickening thud, and was winded badly. When she didn't move for a long time, Triple H tried to crawl to the side of the ring, to see if she was okay, Undertaker grabbed him by the hair, and threw him across the ring.

The match went on for an hour, and Triple H was exhausted. Chyna was still unconscious, and Taker and Hunter were on the top of the cell. Taker had blood running down the side of his face, but was not nearly as bad as his opponent, who had lost a lot of blood, and could scarcely stand.

The Undertaker grabbed Triple H by his throat, and Stephanie was in the ring, watching them. Triple H made a struggled attempt to break free of the chokeslam, before being slammed 15 feet through the canvas ring surface and almost to the ground. As Taker climbed down from the side of the cage, Stephanie walked to where Triple H was lying, and knelt down next to him. He wasn't breathing, and he barely had a pulse. Then she went to Chyna, who wasn't in much better condition than her friend. The cage was pulled up to the top of the arena. The Ministry surrounded 

Triple H, and then Chyna.

They left the arena with Chyna, leaving her partner in the ring. By the time Vince managed to get to the ring with paramedics, there was nothing they could do for Triple H except get him backstage and try get him breathing. He had lost a lot of blood, and they wasted no time in getting him to the paramedics room.


	10. The Diffenence between life or death

Chyna was thrown in a cell

Chyna was thrown in a cell. Then the ministry celebrated their victory upstairs.

"What will happen to Triple H, your Evilness?" Mideon asked

"We'll get him eventually, he won't stay away from Chyna. We'll have another match against him, next time he won't be so lucky," the Undertaker said.

"On Raw?" Stephanie asked.

"On Raw." The Undertaker gave Stephanie an evil smile, then he clapped his hands.

"Bring the prisoner up here, now, Farooq, Bradshaw, Edge, Christian, escort Chyna up here. Don't worry if she gets away, there's nowhere to hide here." The four men disappeared down a dark hall, and came back ten minutes later, dragging Chyna.

"Get the letter, " The Undertaker said, "and Viscera, Gangrel and Mideon disappeared. "Let go of her wrists," he continued to Farooq and Edge. They released Chyna, and she dropped to the ground.

Viscera appeared at the hallway entrance, holding a letter. He handed it to The Undertaker.

"All of you can take this, drive the young lady over to the hotel, and send her in."

He turned to Chyna, "Give this to your beloved Triple H, and you can go free….for now. Tell him I demand a rematch. Now go!!" 

The Ministry drove Chyna to the hotel, and dropped her off. They handed her the letter, along with the words, :this letter could be the difference between life and death.


	11. Strengths and weaknesses

Shane sat next to Triple H , he was in the hospital, and was still unconscious

Shane sat next to Triple H , he was in the hospital, and was still unconscious.

He was also worried about Chyna, who had been taken by the Ministry, and angry at his sister who had made the match in the first place. Vince walked into the room. His

Face was pale, and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. 

"Is he okay, Shane?" Vince asked his son.

"At the moment he's stable, but we don't know. He doesn't have any physical injury, but he lost a lot of blood." Shane replied.

Vince sighed, he was glad Triple H hadn't been taken by the ministry, even though he didn't like him. He needed to get Chyna back with them as well. She had seemed to be hurt before the ministry took her out.

"Call me when he comes to, okay?" Vince told Shane.

"Yeah, sure." Shane replied, and went back to staring at the wall, and waiting for Hunter to wake up.

"Where's Chyna?' a voice interrupted his thoughts. Shane realized Triple H had regained consciousness.

"I dunno. The Ministry took her. Dad wants to know where she is, because she looked to be hurt." He replied. Hunter sighed and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay? Shane asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried bout Chyna."

"You sure? I've gotta ring dad."

"Go ahead. I'll wait here…. I can't go nowhere, anyway."

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Shane said as he walked out the door and got his phone out.

He dialed a number, when suddenly he saw his dad walking towards him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"We found Chyna. The Ministry let her go and told her to give this to Triple H.

She was terrified, and she doesn't scare too easily. We brought her to the hospital, because she's pretty badly hurt. Is Hunter okay?" 

"Hunter's fine. He woke up and I was about to ring you. I'll go tell him about Chyna and give him the letter."


	12. Revealations

As soon as the Ministry left to drop Chyna off, Undertaker rose to his feet, and walked across the room

As soon as the Ministry left to drop Chyna off, Undertaker rose to his feet, and walked across the room.

"We need plans to capture Hunter and Chyna, they must not get away," Mark started.

"Well, Hunter may not be fit to go to the arena, for a few weeks, but," She paused, giving her husband an evil smile, " He never has stayed away from the federation when he's injured." Stephanie walked up to her husband.

"You have a point there," He said, sliding his arms around her waist," I don't know what I'd ever do if you weren't here with your ideas." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She was still very underweight, but she hadn't collapsed since he had taken her out of her cell, and she wasn't sick. He felt her lean against him, and saw that she looked very tired. He scooped her up into his arms and carried Stephanie to her room. She fell asleep on the way, and her lay her in her bed. He realized she hadn't regained all her strength, because she got tired very easily. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her on the cheek, before he heard the usual noise that meant his servants were back. 

"Quiet down you guys, Steph's asleep," Mark started.

"You really got a thing for her, don't you?" Bradshaw asked.

He watched as his master shifted uncomfortably under his servants views.

"Come on, it's no secret that you like her," Christian piped up. Undertaker went to lunge at him, but the rest of the group had agreed.

"Fine, I like her. She's sweet and attractive," The Undertaker started, "and she has a wicked mind of evil plots." 

The rest of the ministry agreed, and continued to tell their master what had happened with Chyna. 


End file.
